


ziwo chudong

by Anonymous



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Being Walked In On, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Hate fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Metaphors, Personification, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, geralt walks in on jaskier and valdo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Fuck you, Valdo,” Jaskier hisses, even as he reaches out to wrap a hand around Valdo. “I hate you so much.”-Jaskier and Valdo have some hate-filled fun - until Geralt walks in on them.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Valdo Marx
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	ziwo chudong

“Fuck you, Valdo,” Jaskier snarls angrily, hand reaching towards at his nether regions and stroking his dick with furious fervour. His heart beats hard and fast in his ears, his hatred fuelling him as he circles his fingers around his dick in a tight grip. “ _ Fuck _ you.”

Valdo perks up, flushing an angry red, hard and curved, as if mocking Jaskier, and the sight of Valdo being erect only makes the hatred burn hotter within Jaskier.

“I hate you so fucking much,” Jaskier hisses, groaning as he wraps his other hand around Valdo, thumbing over his slit aggressively. “I wish you would die of apoplexy.” 

At Jaskier’s words and impossibly tight grip, Valdo starts weeping, droplets slipping down on him, and Jaskier grips him harder, squeezing him with such merciless strength that he himself starts crying out in a violent mixture of pleasure and pain, sensation overwhelming him as he throws his head back. 

“Does it hurt, huh, Valdo?” Jaskier sets a brutal pace with his hands around Valdo, jerking him with quick, fierce movements, wringing more tears out of him. “I hope it hurts.” 

Jaskier’s grip around Valdo is unyielding, almost painful in how tightly his fingers wrap around the thick girth, and Valdo bursts into a sudden sobs, his body heaving and jerking as tears pour out of him in a thick stream, Jaskier arching his back as he orgasms with hatred.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Jaskier cries out, stroking Valdo through his orgasm, stroking Valdo until his tears are thoroughly spent and he falls limp into Jaskier’s open hands. “Fuck you, Valdo, fuck you.”

Valdo is decorated with long tear tracks, and Jaskier strokes a finger over those tracks reverently, a juxtaposition to the sneer that’s on his face. 

“You come so quickly,” he mocks, teasing at Valdo’s slit. At the contact, Valdo tries to get up, tries to perk up a little, but falls back down, limp and spent, and Jaskier bares his teeth down at him. “Can’t even last longer, huh?”

Valdo doesn’t respond, flopping lazily into Jaskier’s hands, and Jaskier growls, “I hate you, Valdo. I hate you so fucking much.”

He grabs Valdo and holds him in a tight fist, forcing a few more tears to drip out of him, and Jaskier pants, dragging the last dregs of tears from Valdo. 

“Next time,  _ Valdo Marx _ ,” he hisses, hatred seeping into his voice. “Next time, I will - ”

“Jaskier!” Geralt bursts through the door, eyes wild and frantic as he scans the room, confusion creasing his brows when he sees that Jaskier is alone. “Wait - Jaskier, I thought…”

Jaskier scrambles to cover himself up, ducking under the sheets. “What the hell, Geralt? Can’t a man have some time to himself, and take care of his business?”

“But I…” Geralt stares at him, then flicks his gaze around the room once more. “Was there someone with you?”

“No,” Jaskier responds, embarrassed, his cheeks flushing at what Geralt might have seen, at what Geralt might have overheard with his enhanced hearing. “I was alone. Taking care of myself. As one does.”

“You said - I heard you say Valdo,” Geralt stutters, blinking slowly. “Isn’t he the - isn’t he that bard? The one you hate?”

“ _ Fucking Valdo _ ,” Jaskier bursts out, fisting Valdo tightly underneath the sheet, and he has to stop himself from letting out a whine. “I mean - uh - I was alone.”

“Why were you talking to…” Geralt trails off, glancing towards where Jaskier’s lower body is covered by the sheets, and something like comprehension dawns in his eyes. “Jaskier, were you talking to your dick?”

Trying to regain some dignity, Jaskier makes himself sound as indignant as possible. “Why the fuck would I do that? Valdo is a despicable being, I would never invoke his name when I deal with my own business. Your mighty witcher hearing must have, for once, been mistaken.”

“I didn’t mishear.” A grin is growing on Geralt’s lips as he stalks towards Jaskier, eyes trained on the sheets. He stops next to Jaskier and, in a swift, sudden move, yanks the sheets off Jaskier, kneeling down so he’s eye-level with Valdo, who twitches nervously under his attention. 

“Well, hey there, Valdo,” Geralt tells Jaskier’s dick. “Nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> :3c


End file.
